Alice Williams: Fel tåg
by Ellwina
Summary: Alice Williams är 16 år och ska med ett tåg från perrong 9, men efter att ha trasslat till det hamnar hon istället på fel tåg; Hogwartsexpressen.
1. Perrong 9

**Perrong 9**

_Kapitel 1_

Det var när jag drog min nya väska (en sådan där på hjul) över Kings Cross tågstation som jag fick en gnagande känsla i magen. Det kan ha berott på att jag skulle börja i en helt ny skola eller kanske det faktum att jag precis tryckt i mig en hel Big Mac på mindre än fem minuter, men jag tror snarare att det var känslan av att något var på väg att inträffa. Jag har haft samma känsla flera gånger förut, en krypande föraning om att allt snart skulle vändas upp-och-ner. Jag hade samma känsla dagen innan mina föräldrar meddelade att de skulle skiljas och även när telefonen ringde och det visade sig att min bästa kompis hade bjudit ut killen jag var helt nere i. Bör jag tillägga att vi inte är lika bra vänner längre?

Där var jag alltså, skuffad hit och dit av främlingar som sprang mot sina respektive perronger och försökte febrilt ignorera oron jag kände, samtidigt som jag ständigt slängde ängsliga blickar mot den enorma klockan som gick att skymta över huvudena på folkmassan.

Det var mycket folk idag, klockan visade 10.23 och jag småsprang för att komma till perrong 9 innan mitt tåg skulle gå klockan 10.30. Jag hade alltså sju minuter på mig och med min vanliga tur skulle jag säkert missa det.

Men när jag nådde fram till perrong 9 stod inte tåget inne. Jag andades långsamt ut, jag hade inte missat det än. Min mamma sade alltid att jag ärvt min usla tidsuppfattning av pappa, medan han hävdade att jag ärvt den av mamma. De tjafsade konstant så fort de träffades, vilket de gjort för bara en kvart sedan då de sade hejdå till mig vid entrén. Min mamma och hennes nye man skulle ut och resa, till Rom om jag inte tar helt fel, så hon passade på att skryta lite extra inför pappa så att han skulle bli riktigt avundsjuk, vilket jag tvekar att han blev eftersom han varit där otaliga gånger förut.

Jag satte mig ner på min väska och väntade på tåget som borde varit här för länge sedan. Inte för att jag var sådär fruktansvärt ivrig på att åka, men det skulle vara bra att inte komma försent till mötet med min nye mentor på St Jacob's University. I brevet jag fått lät det inte som om han var någon som uppskattade att man kom försent.

Det var pågrund av att min förra skola lagts ned som jag skulle börja en ny och eftersom min mamma gått på St Jacob's i sin ungdom "insisterade" hon på att jag också skulle gå där. Skolterminen började inte fören om tre dagar, men jag skulle flytta in i ett rum på skolan tills dess tillsammans med någon annan som också blivit dumpad på närmsta internat då föräldrarna bestämt sig för att åka till Italien själva.

Jag drog upp min iPod ur fickan, stoppade in hörlurarna i öronen, satte volymen på högsta för att överrösta ljuden omkring mig och slöt ögonen. Tonerna från gitarren fyllde mitt huvud och jag andades djupt in och ut, men helt plötsligt försvann musiken och min iPod slets ur min hand. Jag öppnade ögonen och for upp från min väska.

Ingen verkade som om de sett vad som hänt och ingen verkade heller precis tagit en iPod från en stackars försvarslös 16-årig flicka påväg mot Scottland. Jag kände ilskan bubbla upp, vem var så fräck att han snodde saker och inte ens brydde sig om att se skyldig ut. Jag sneglade mot mannen i rödrutig keps och kakishorts som bara stod någon meter ifrån mig. Han såg misstänkt ut, där han stod mumsande på en chokladkaka och jag tänkte precis gå fram till honom då jag upptäckte att killen som var på väg mot perrong 10 hade en hörlur hängande ut från hans ena ficka. En likadan som min och det måste vara min eftersom min kusin på tre år tyckte att den såg så tråkig ut att hon doppade den i sin fingerfärgsburk, färg: skockrosa. Jag hade tänkt kasta dem, men eftersom den fungerade kändes det onödigt att köpa nya, och det kan jag säga, den killen såg inte ut som om han använde rosa hörlurar.

Jag grep tag i min väska och började springa efter honom. Han verkade inte lägga märke till mig utan fortsatte lugnt och diskret röra sig mot perrongen. När jag var precis bakom hon kastade jag ut handen och körde snabbt ner den i hans ficka, drog upp den och mycket riktigt, det var min iPod. Killen märkte såklart att jag grävde i hans fickor och for runt. Han glodde på mig. Han var äldre än jag trott, säkert i 20-års åldern med en lång skäggstubb på hakan och klara, ljusblå ögon.

"Va, fan gör du?" fräste han åt mig med en låg, morrande röst. Han sträckte sig efter min hand, men jag höll den utom hans räckhåll.

"Jag kan fråga dig detsamma." svarade jag så överlägset jag kunde, men faktum var att jag var riktigt rädd för honom. Han var mycket större än jag och rörde sig hotfullt mot mig medan jag backade.

"Ge mig den!" spottade han fram och en pust av cigarettrök och gammalt kaffe slog emot mig. Jag ökade på stegen, men vågade inte vända mig om, rädd för inte kunna se vad han gjorde.

Han gjorde ett utfall mot min knutna hand och jag snubblade till men lyckades återfå balansen. Han försökte på nytt och den här gången fick han tag om min handled.

"Släpp!" skrek jag och ryckte för att komma loss, men det verkade inte som om han tänkte släppa. I ögonvrån kunde jag se tåget som anlände till perrong 9 och i en högtalare strax över oss meddelade en raspig kvinnoröst att: Tåget till Edinburgh tyvärr är försenat och kommer avgå om en halvtimme. Och det var i det ögonblicket jag kände den där känslan i magen, starkare den här gången än jag någonsin känt den tidigare, och det som hände sedan gick som i ultraterapi.

Killen slet och drog för att öppna min hand och jag drog mig hela tiden bakåt för att komma undan honom. Han gjorde plötsligt ett häftigt ryck som jag med hela min kraft försökte motverka vilket resulterade i att han tappade greppat om mig och tumlade bakåt vilket jag också gjorde.

Handlöst föll jag bakåt mot den massiva stenväggen jag hade bakom mig och jag var säker på att killen snart skulle vara på benen och nere på golvet skulle jag inte komma undan. Jag blundade och väntade på smällen. Det var bara det att den aldrig kom. Med ett krampaktigt tag om min iPod och min väska föll jag baklänges rakt mot spärren. Och… rakt igenom den...

... ... ... ... ...

_Det var länge sedan jag skrev något nytt och den här gången ville jag skriva i en annan stil så att det blev mer personligt. Hoppas ni uppskattar denna fic och att ni berättar vad ni tycker. ~Ellwina~_


	2. Tågresan: Del 1

**Tågresan: Del 1**

_Kapitel 2_

Jag måste tuppat av i några sekunder, för när jag öppnade ögonen låg jag på det kalla stengolvet. Jag mindes inte själva slaget, men kände det desto bättre. Hela huvudet dunkade och då jag satte mig upp kändes det som om det exploderat. Jag gnuggade bakhuvudet som ömmade något fruktansvärt och tittade mig omkring.

Allt var suddigt, som om det plötsligt uppkommigt en tät dimma över stationen. Jag såg några suddiga figurer som tittade ner på mig, men ingen som liknade killen som försökt stjäla min iPod. Jag vågade i alla fall inte ta risken att han skulle komma tillbaka, så med hela världen gungande staplade jag mot den gryniga massan som måste vara tåget.

Det var fullt med folk på tåget, vilket var rätt konstigt eftersom det inte varit många på perrongen när jag kom. Men det kanske var så att de flesta redan hört talas om att tåget till Edinburgh skulle vara försenat. Faktum var att det även var rätt konstigt att alla på tåget verkade vara minderåriga, inte såg jag heller till mannen i kakishorts. Men min syn var ju i och för sig fortfarande lite suddig.

Jag tog tag i min väska och började gå för att försöka hitta en kupé där jag kunde få plats. De fyra första var upptagna, men i den femte fanns det gått om plats. Jag sköt upp dörren och stack in huvudet.

"Hej, är det okej om jag sitter här inne?" frågade jag killen som satt vid fönstret. Han lyfte långsamt på huvudet och granskade mig, sedan ryckte han slött på axlarna. Så jag tog min chans och bestämde mig för att det betydde okej.

Jag var tvungen att stå på tå för att nå upp till bagagehyllan och då jag lyfte min väska höll jag på att ramla baklänges. Den var väldigt tung, vilket i sig inte var så konstigt med tanke på att jag packat ner en hel del i den. Tillslut lyckades jag i alla fall hiva upp den över kanten och med en suck av lättnad satte jag mig ner på sätet mitt emot killen.

"Jag är Alice." sade jag precis som tåget satte igång och rullade ut från perrongen. "Williams." tillade jag och killen vände blicken från fönstret till mig. Han var rätt storväxt och hade mörkt, brunt, kortklippt hår.

"Gregory Goyle." sade han sakta efter en stund. Jag log snabbt mot honom.

"Trevligt att träffas." sade jag, vilket följdes av en besvärad tystnad. Goyle fortsatte att lugnt titta på mig, vilket om jag ska erkänna gjorde mig rätt illa tillmods. Att hela huvudet dunkade gjorde inte heller saken bättre. Och när jag blir illa tillmods eller nervös har jag ovanan att börja prata väldigt mycket, väldigt fort.

"Jag har en morbror som heter Gregory." började jag utan att tänka på vad jag sade. "Han kallades dock inte för Gregory utan för Tom, fråga mig inte varför för det vet jag faktiskt inte, kanske hette han det i andranamn, men jag är inte säker. I alla fall så var han hemma hos oss under jul för några år sedan, väldigt många år sedan faktiskt och då lyckades han välta vår julgran. Det blev ett himla liv och mitt upp i alltihopa började min morbror sjunga, och då -" Jag kunde inte sluta, jag babblade på om nonsens i ytterligare tre minuter innan jag äntligen lyckades stänga munnen och få slut på den hemska berättelsen. Goyle tittade fortfarande lika lugnt på mig som innan och blinkade sakta några gånger.

"Jag har en kusin som heter Alice." sade han sedan och jag kunde inte låta bli att le.

Dörren till kupén öppnades med en smäll och en lång kille steg in. Han hade ett smalt, väldigt vackert ansikte med grå ögon och blont hår. Han nickade åt Goyle och fick sedan syn på mig.

"Hej, jag är Alice Williams." Han granskade mig uppifrån och ner.

"Du måste hitta någon annanstans att sitta, Alice Williams." Hans röst hade en släpig ton, som om han ansåg sig överlägsen alla andra. Först förstod jag inte varför han sade att jag inte kunde sitta kvar, men så såg jag gruppen av personer som stod bakom honom. Jag antog att de och Goyle bestämt sedan innan att träffas och det var därför kupén varit tom och att jag misstolkat Goyles axelryckning.

"Visst," Jag reste mig upp och vände mig om mot Goyle, lyfte handen och log. "Vi ses." Sedan gick jag mot den blonda killen som stod kvar i dörröppningen. Jag kunde inte undgå att känna hur gott han luktade när jag trängde mig förbi honom.

Jag märkte hur han kastade en blick efter mig innan han och de fem anhängarna gick in i kupén och stängde dörren bakom sig. Jag suckade, vid det här laget var säkert alla kupéer fulla och jag skulle bli tvungen att sitta på golvet resten av resan. Och det visade sig stämma rätt bra, alla kupéer var upptagna, om man bortsåg från en som var tom, men den stank något fruktansvärt så glöm att jag skulle sitta där.

Tåget krängde kraftigt till och jag föll handlöst bakåt. Jag försökte desperat få tag i något för att inte för andra gången idag slå i huvudet. Vilket inte skulle vara särskilt bra för mina hjärnceller. Men just som jag beredde mig på slaget fångades jag upp av personen bakom mig. Jag såg rakt upp i hans glasögonprydda gröna ögon som flinande tittade ner på mig.

"Hur gick det?" frågade han mig och hjälpte mig upp på fötter. Nu när jag stod upp såg jag att honom bättre; svart hår med en lugg som hängde ner i ögonen, en markerad haka och ett par underliga svarta kläder som påminde om en skoluniform men han hade även något som liknade en mantel.

"Bra." sade jag och rättade till håret. "Bättre än förra gången jag föll omkull i alla fall."

"Har du en vana av att ramla eller?" frågade han och log ännu bredare. "Är du ny här förresten? Jag har inte sett dig tidigare."

"Jo, min förra skola lade ner så jag var tvungen att byta. Går alla här på tåget i samma skola?" Frågan verkade förbrylla honom för han höjde på ögonbrynen och leendet stelnade något. Men just som han tänkte öppna munnen för att säga något avbröts han av en röst som kom svävande genom korridoren.

"Harry, kommer du eller?" röstens ägare var ett huvud som stack ut genom en kupédörr och vars hår hade samma färg som min pappas skor han inhandlade förra hösten; väldigt röda.

"Kommer." svarade killen vars namn jag förmodade var Harry, men innan han gick vred han på huvudet och såg på mig. "Se till att inte åka omkull igen." sade han innan han gick mot kupén där det röda huvudet fortfarande tittade ut.

_... ... ... ... ..._

_Kapitel 2 ute för allmän läsning, vilket kräver en allmän ansträngning att skriva reviews. :P ~Ellwina~_


	3. Tågresan: Del 2

_Tänkte bara klargöra att Alice inte är Goyles kusin, så ni inte får det om bakfoten. ~Ellwina~_

… … … … …

**Tågresan: Del 2**

_Kapitel 3_

Efter ytterligare två vändor fram och tillbaka genom tåget, övervägde jag allvarligt att sätta mig i korridoren. Det skulle i och för sig betyda att folk skulle snubbla över mig och bokstavligt talat se ner på mig, men om alternativet var det eller spendera resten av resan irrande fram och tillbaka i jakt på en sittplats, så valde jag hellre golvet. Jag borde ha köpt en platsbilljett, men eftersom den biljetten var £5 dyrare hade jag inte ens övervägt det.

Men ibland var turen på min sida för när jag gick förbi kupén som låg vägg i vägg med den Harry gått in i upptäckte jag en ledig sittplats. Jag sköt upp dörren och genast hade jag fem par ögon som glodde på mig.

"Ja?" Det var en av tjejerna som talat, hennes runda ansikte tittade nyfiket på mig.

"Eh, är den där platsen ledig?" började jag trevande och pekade på det tomma sättet bredvid henne.

"Nja, vet inte riktigt. Ginny gick för en stund sen, men hon fastnade troligtvis i kupén intill." Hon tittade menande på de båda tvillingsystrarna som båda började fnissa. Jag höjde på ett ögonbryn.

"Så, kan jag sitta här till hon kommer tillbaka?" frågade jag otåligt och nu nickade hon hastigt.

"Visst," Hon makade sig mer åt sidan för att ge större plats åt mig. När jag satt mig ner började hon ivrigt presentera alla. "Jag är Lavender Brown," sade hon och log glädjestrålande mot mig. "och det här är Parvati och Padma Patil, Terry Boot och Anthony Goldstein." Hon pekade på dem i tur och ordning, som om de inte själva kunde presentera sig och vände sig sedan åter till mig. "Och du är?"

"Alice Williams" svarade jag långsamt och kunde inte låta bli att rycka till när hon hastigt böjde sig fram för att få en bättre titt på mitt ansikte.

"Hon är söt, eller hur Terry." sade hon som om jag inte var där och fick Terry att rodna och skruva på sig.

"Visst är hon det." svarade Anthony i hans ställe, och tvillingarna Patil och Lavender började fnissa igen.

Jag började fundera på om det varit ett misstag att sätta mig här. Lavender påminde om min före detta bästa kompis väldigt mycket, med den där intensiva personligheten och ska jag vara ärlig hade jag inte någon större lust att tänka på henne för tillfället.

"Är det långt kvar?" frågade jag för att leda bort samtalet från mitt utseende, vilket också verkade fungera eftersom hon genast såg fundersam ut.

"Vi har åkt ungefär hälften av vägen skulle jag tro, eller kanske mer, jag är inte säker."

"Vi borde kanske byta om," sade Parvati eller Padma, ska jag vara ärlig såg jag inte skillnad på dem. "så slipper vi göra det i sista minuten, som förra året." Lavender log åt minnet och nickade.

"Låter som en bra idé." Hon vände sig mot killarna och gav de en menande blick och en knyck på nacken. "Ut."

Killarna reste sig upp och gick ut ur kupén utan invändningar, samtidigt som tjejerna sträckte sig upp efter sina väskor på bagagehyllan. Och det var då jag insåg att min väska låg kvar i kupén där Goyle satt. Jag hoppade upp från sättet, sade åt Lavender att jag glömt min väska och följde killarna ut genom dörren.

Jag tvekade utanför kupén, inte för att jag riktigt vet varför men det kändes på något sätt olustig att gå in dit igen. Jag skakade på huvudet för att få bort känslan av obehag och sköt upp dörren. Ingen verkade ta någon större notis om mig utom Goyle som slött tittade på mig och armbågade den blonda killen i sidan.

Killen tittade surt på Goyle innan han irriterat vände sig mot mig. Han suckade uppgivet när han såg att det var jag, vilket fick resten av personerna i kupén att även dem titta på mig.

"Vad gör du här?" Flickans tonfall påminde en aning om den blonda killens, som om hon försökte härma honom men inte riktigt lyckades.

"Min väska." jag pekade på den och gjorde en ansats att hämta den, men en kraftig kille som nästan var löjligt lik Goyle i kroppsspråket ställde sig i vägen för mig.

Jag höjde ögonbrynen och suckade. Vad var den här killens problem?

"Och exakt vad är ditt problem?" frågade jag irriterat och försökte ta mig förbi honom. Hans kroppsyta gjorde det omöjligt och tjejen började skratta gällt.

"Jamen, sätt dig ner då, Crabbe" sade den blonda killen och som om det varit en order satte sig Crabbe ner. Jag kastade en blick på den blonda killen som uttråkad tittade tillbaka.

Väskan hade glidit in mot väggen på bagagehyllan och när jag sträckte mig efter den kände jag mig urfånig. Jag var helt enkelt för kort och tjejens gälla skratt och ögonen som brände i nacken gjorde inte det hela så mycket enklare. Jag tittade ner på killen framför mig.

"Lite hjälp kanske?" frågade jag honom och han nickade kort.

"Visst," sa han enkelt, reste sig och tog med lätthet tag i väskan och drog ner den. Han höll kvar den några sekunder innan han slutligen gav den till mig.

"Tack, Eh…" sade jag lättat och märkte till mina örons stora befrielse att tjejen hade slutat skratta.

"Blaise Zabini." sade han och drog upp ena mungipan i ett snett leende. Ska jag vara ärlig blev jag lite knäsvag, vilket i sig är fruktansvärt fånigt eftersom jag brukar intala mig själv att personlighet går före utseende och det kan jag tillägga, killen framför mig var faktiskt rätt snygg. Jag vände mig hastigt bort för att han inte skulle se att jag rodnade och insåg att jag istället stod mitt emot den blonda killen som gav mig ett hånfullt leende. Jag kanske inte bör tillägga att jag hade ganska bråttom där ifrån efter det.

… … … … …

_Hann precis klart med kapitlet, ska åka bort typ en vecka och ska åka om en kvart och ville lägga ut kapitlet innan. Hoppas ni berättar vad ni tycker om ficen så långt. ~Ellwina~_


	4. En Frånvarande Mrs Cricket

**En Frånvarande Mrs Cricket**

_Kapitel 4_

Jag är inte precis en sådan person som ifrågasätter saker, jag är snarare en person som kommer med egna slutsatser. Därför ifrågasatte jag inte det faktum att när tåget anlände till stationen att det inte var någon där som mötte mig. Jag hade fått veta via telefon att en Mrs Cricket skulle träffa mig på Edinburgh tågstation, men jag kunde inte se henne någonstans. Jag såg faktiskt bara en enda person som stod på perrongen och väntade på tåget genom fönstret. Och denna någon fick mig att tappa hakan; han var enorm, säkert dubbelt så lång som min pappa och han var minst tre gånger så bred. Jag stängde munnen och såg mig omkring, de andra i kupén var i full färd att göra sig klara att gå av tåget och verkade inte ta någon större notis om jätten utanför. Jag skakade på huvudet och bestämde mig för att inte komma sist av tåget, men då jag gjorde en ansats till att ta min väska lade någon av tvillingarna sin hand på min arm och log mot mig.

"Vi kan lämna dem här, de tar upp dem sedan." sade hon och gick därefter ut ur kupé tillsammans med sin syster. Jag hade ingen aning om vem "de" var men jag antog att eftersom ingen annan verkade ta med sig sina väskor, att det var okej att lämna dem på tåget.

I korridoren var det full trängsel och jag skuffades hit och dit när jag sakta försökte ta mig fram mot utgången. Jag fick flera armbågar i magen och en och annan person som klev på mina fötter. När jag väl kom ut i kvällsluften var inte det heller mycket till befrielse, nog för att det var svallare än värmen i tåget, men perrongen var nu full av folk. Jag såg mig förvirrat om efter Mrs Cricket, men jag såg ingen över 20 förutom mannen som stack upp över havet av svartklädda elever. Jag kastade en blick på klockan. Eftersom tåget avgått från London en halvtimme senare var det jag en halvtimme sen. Jag nickade för mig själv, Mrs Cricket hade antagligen åkt tillbaka till skolan när tåget inte kom och eftersom jag inte hade mycket till val bestämde jag mig för att följa strömmen av elever som rörde sig mot ett flertal svarta vagnar som stod en bit från stationen.

Några meter ifrån droskorna kunde jag inte låta bli att stanna upp. Hur kom det sig egentligen att A) jag var den enda utan skoluniform, att B) alla från tåget verkade vara elever och att C) om nu alla verkade vara på väg till skolan varför skulle jag behövt hjälp av Mrs Cricket för att ta mig dit?

I vagnen (som troligtvis var fjärrstyrd eller någonting i den stilen, eftersom jag inte såg till några hästar och än mindre någon kusk) kom jag fram till följande svar på mina frågor; A) Skoluniformen hade kommit bort i posten och jag skulle få en när jag kom fram, B) Det var säkert ett specialtåg som tog alla elever till skolan och att jag missat den detaljen, och C) Jag hade tagit miste på att _Mrs_ Cricket egentligen var _Mr_ Cricket och det var han som stått på stationen. Inte de bästa förklaringarna kanske, men varför haka upp sig på detaljer?

Jag tänkte precis göra ett försök att hoppa ur vagnen när den med en stöt satte av längs den ojämna vägen.

Jag satt hopklämd mellan vagnens vägg och en säkert tre år yngre kille med fullt av finnar på hakan och i pannan som pratade upphetsat med de två andra killarna om något de kallade Quidditch, som jag antog var något nytt tv-spel. Quidditch hade även Terry och Anthony haft en vild diskussion i som slutade med att Lavender varit tvungen att hota att kasta ut en av dem om de inte lade av att bråka. De hade lugnat ner sig också, men fortsatt snacka om det där spelet. Killarna i diligensen bytte emellertid ämne och gick över till, jag skämtar inte, drakar. Jag menar visst, jag har ingenting emot fantasi och så, men att på fullt allvar diskutera hur vida en, som de sade, 'kinesisk eldboll' eller en 'norsk ryggdrake' var den starkaste sortens, det var för mig en aning överdrivet. De verkade emellertid inte ta någon större notis om mig, utom när jag satte mig i vagnen och de kommenterat min bristande uniform. Jag hade skyllt på att den var borta och de verkade godkänna den ursäkten.

Jag lutade mig fram och såg ut genom den immiga rutan, men eftersom jag satt med ryggen åt färdriktningen såg jag inget annat än svansen av diligenser som följde oss mot skolan. Vagnen började sakta farten och stannade slutligen helt efter att vi åkt in genom ett par enorma järnsmidda grindar, där jag, på en piedestal kunde skymta ett bevingat vildsvin.

Killarna var snabba ut ur vagnen, så jag var den sista som klev ut och så fort jag hoppat ner från den, satte den av för att ge plats åt nästa diligens. Jag kunde inte låta bli att häpet stirra på den imponerande byggnaden som låg framför mig. Ett slott? frågade jag mig själv klentroget. Om det var något som varit säkert var det att min skola _inte_ varit något slott. Bilderna jag fått se på skolan av mamma var inte ens i närheten av det här slottet. St Jacob's University hade varit en två våningar hög vitkalkat kloss, inte ett slott vars torn räckte upp till himlen.

Nog för att jag gillar att hitta på förklaringar på det mesta, men jag kan faktiskt inse när jag kommit till fel skola. Jag hade kanske svimmat då jag slagit i huvudet i biljettspärren på Kings Cross och tåget jag åkt hit med hade varit ett tåg som avgått en timme efter mitt tåg. Det förklarade även varför jag inte sett till mannen i kakishorts och varför det bara var elever på tåget. Det förklarade dessutom varför jag inte känt till skoluniformen och varför jag inte sett till Mrs Cricket. Jag hade råkat hamna på fel tåg till fel skola.

Oron i magen fullkomligt exploderade och jag kände mig väldigt skyldig då jag klev in genom ekportarna till skolan. Nog för att jag förstått att jag hamnat fel, men jag skulle behöva låna en telefon för att kunna ringa till min riktiga skola och min mobil visade på att teckningen här var i det närmsta obefintlig. Jag kände hur jag bleknade när jag insåg att jag missat mötet med min nye mentor, vilket knappast skulle bli en bra start på terminen.

Inne i entréhallen tittade jag mig runt efter en telefon eller någon lärare att fråga, men det var svårt att se något över alla elever som hela tiden rörde sig mot ett rum lite längre bort i hallen. Tillslut erkände jag mig besegrad och följde de andra. Det visade sig vara en gigantisk matsal, med fyra bord där eleverna satt och ett honnörsbord där det verkade vara lärare. Men det var taket som jag först lade märke till. Jag kunde ha svurit på att det var samma himmel jag sett utomhus för bara någon minut sedan och det fanns säkert flera hundra tända ljus som svävade under det, men svävade gjorde det förstås inte, de var säkert upphängda i snöre och himlen var mest troligt ett hologram. Inte för att jag hört talas om någon enda skola som lade så mycket pengar på dekoration, men vad visste jag om skolar egentligen?

… … … … …

_Nu har Alice äntligen kommit fram till skolan och vad som händer efter får ni veta i nästa kapitel… (det där lät som något man säger i slutet av en tv-serie) Hoppas ni gillade kapitlet och att ni berättar vad ni tycker genom reviews. ~Ellwina~_


	5. Hogwats skola för häxkonster & trolldom?

**Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom(?)**

_Kaptiel 5_

Jag slog bort blicken från himlen, jag menar taket, och lät den löpa över eleverna som var i färd med att slå sig ner vid borden och hälsa på kompisar de inte sett sedan vårterminen. Jag drog ett djup andetag och vände mig sedan om till eleven närmast. En rätt lång kille tittade sig förvånat om när jag knackade honom på axeln.

"Ja?" frågade han och granskade fundersamt min klädsel.

"Eh, vet du var jag skulle kunna få tag på en telefon?" Vad det än var han trott att jag tänkte fråga honom, var det knappast det.

"Va," Hans ögonbryn försvann in under luggen och han rätade nästan omärkbart på ryggen. "Vad menar du?"

"Ja, jag behöver ringa ett samtal," jag ryckte på axlarna i ett försök att få honom att sänka sina ögonbryn. "jag tror att jag av misstag hamnade på fel tåg, så jag behöver informera min skola att jag var jag är. Eh, var är jag förresten?"

Han skrattade till och drog upp mungiporna i ett nervöst leende. Jag tittade frågande på honom. Han måste ha allvarliga problem om det tog honom så lång tid att berätta var det fanns en telefon.

"Säger du att du är mugglare?" Han gav ifrån sig ett nervös men samtidigt kvävt läte.

"Jag är en vad?" Jag började ångra att jag inte frågat någon annan, den här killen var ju inte klok.

"Driver du med mig?" sade han och skakade på huvudet. "Lägg av med det."

Nu började jag bli rätt sur på honom, att han inte kunde ge sig, var det verkligen så svårt att hämta en telefon?

"Jag tycker du borde lägga av med den attityden och berätta var det finns en telefon." sade jag irriterat till honom med så pass hög röst att ett flertal elever vid bordet närmast vände sig om.

Han skakade åter på huvudet med ena mungipan uppdragen i ett snett leende, sedan vände han sig bort och för att gå därifrån.

"Hay!" Jag tog ett steg fram och ställde mig i vägen för honom. "Gå inte när jag snackar med dig." Jag tittade surt på honom och plötsligt kände en hand på min axel. Handen tillhörde en man jag sett tidigare vid honnörsbordet och nu upptäckte jag att salen som tidigare varit full av ljud, tystnat.

"Alice Williams, antar jag." Han var förvånansvärt lång och tittade ner på mig genom ett par halvmånformade glasögon.

Jag nickade stilla, en aning överrumplad över att han visste mitt namn och den lugna atmosfär som omgav honom.

"Ska vi?" Han gjorde en svepande rörelse mot entréhallen med sin hand och med en handen fortfarande på min axel förde han mig ut ur salen. Jag tittade mig frågande om över axeln och upptäckte att alla tittade efter oss.

…

"Så ni menar alltså sir, att det här är en skola för magi-" min röst dog ut, jag kunde knappt förstå att denna man faktiskt allvarligt stod och sade att han var rektor för en trollkonstskola.

"Precis, Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom!" sade professor Dumbledore som han presenterat sig vara och slog ut med armen som om precis avslöjat något fantastiskt.

Om jag ska vara ärlig så kändes hela den här situationen ganska absurd. Att komma till fel skola var en sak, men att inse att den skolan antagligen var A) full av knäppgökar som på fullaste allvar trodde de kunde trolla, eller B) att de faktiskt kunde trolla, var en helt annan sak.

Självklart fanns ju faktiskt alternativ C) att jag slagit huvudet i spärren och nu hade en underlig dröm som berodde på en allvarlig hjärnskakning.

Jag begrundade denna slutsatsgrund och var nära att avfärda alternativ A och B när jag märkte att rektorn börjat tala igen.

"…och det är därför jag har glädjen att härmed inbjuda er till en plats här på skolan." Han tittade på mig över de halvmånformade glasögonen.

Det var då jag kom på att jag missat alternativ D) att det var jag som blivit galen.

"Självklart meddelar jag dina föräldrar och St Jocob's University om din förflyttning." Och det var då jag till min fasa upptäckte att jag nickade förstående till vad rektorn precis sagt.

"Eh-" började jag i ett försök att reda ut situationen och mina tankar.

"Du kommer givetvis ha en hel del studier att ta igen, men det är inget vi inte kan ordna med hjälp av våra fina professorer vi har här på skolan." fortsatte han som om han inte hört mig.

"Men jag…" jag kände mig alldeles vilsen och hade svårt att inse vad som hände när plötslig en dörr intill stora salen öppnades och en kvinna med sträng uppsyn uppenbarade sig i dörröppningen.

"Är ni redo att ta emot oss?" frågade hon rektorn varpå hon rättade till sina glasögon.

"Självfallet Minerva, ett ögonblick bara." svarade han innan han gick in i den stora salen och lämnade mig frågande efter.

Kvinnan gick med raska steg mot mig åtföljd av en rad med små elever som inte kan ha varit mer en tio, tolv år.

Från salen hördes rektorns röst då han höll ett tal som åtföljdes av dånande applåder från eleverna. Minerva rätade sedan som på signal till sin hatt och föste in mig i ledet av nervösa småglin och började röra sig mot stora salen åtföljd av sin svans av elever.

Jag kände hur allas ögon vändes mot oss när vi kom in och jag önskade plötsligt att jag kunde springa ut igen. Jag var minst ett huvud högre än alla andra och passade absolut inte in med mina jeans och min T-shirt.

Vi ställde upp oss framme vid honnörsbordet där Dumbledore satt och jag kände även igen den enorma mannen från tågstationen. Minerva ställde ner en pall framför oss varpå hon placerade en gammal, sliten, spetsig hatt på den. Jag tittade på den ett ögonblick på den innan jag vände blicken mot havet av elever som satt längs de fyra borden. Jag kunde nätt och jämt urskilja ansikten av de jag mött på tåget.

Hatten brast plötsligt ut i sång, men ska jag vara ärlig blev jag knappt förvånad. På något sätt kände jag mig otroligt trött och förvirrad över hela situationen. Jag drog ett djupt andetag. Jag skulle föredra om allt det här bara var en dröm. På så vis skulle det finnas en enkel förklaring på allt det här: Jag hade livlig fantasi. Men faktum var att allt kändes så fruktansvärt verkligt och jag brukade sällan drömma om magiskolor och sjungande hattar.

Applåder avbröt min blicks sökande efter de jag träffat på tåget och min blick föll åter på hatten som, och jag skämtar inte nu, bugade sig för sin publik.

Jag drog sakta ett andetag samtidigt som jag ett ögonblick slöt mina ögon. När jag öppnade dem drog McGonagall fram en pergamentrulle ur ärmen på sin klädnad och harklade sig.

"Då jag ropar upp ert namn går ni fram till pallen och sätter på er hatten som placerar er i ert elevhem." Hon harklade sig åter en gång och började med namnet högst upp på sin lista.

"Evan Adams" En pojke som gått strax framför mig steg nervöst fram ur ledet och gick fram och satte sig på pallen. McGonagall lät hatten glida ner över killens mörka hårrufs och därefter följde en laddad tystnad i salen. "Gryffindor!" ropade hatten plötsligt och bordet där jag sett Lavender Brown sitta bröt ut i stora applåder. Evan tog långsamt av sig hatten och gick ner till bordet där han togs emot av dunkar i ryggen och glada välkomnanden.

McGonagall fortsatte med sin lista och när "Lucy White" ropades upp och jag stod ensam kvar framför honnörsbordet kände jag hur magen drog ihop sig. Herregud, vad var det här egentligen? Skulle jag verkligen gå på den här skolan? Jag menar, jag hade ju bara råkat ta fel tåg, varför kunde jag inte bara ta en taxi till min riktiga skola? Jag vände mig om och kikade upp på rektorn som lugnt tittade tillbaka och genast kände jag mig inte lika nervös. Men nervositeten återvände i samma ögonblick McGonagall rullade ihop listan och sade, med hög röst. "Alice Williams".

…

_Jag officiellt hatar detta kapitel! Jag skrivit om det fyra gånger och aldrig blivit nöjd, är fortfarande inte så förstjust vad jag lyckades åstadkomma men eftersom det tagit så lång tid sedan förra kapitlet så får ni stå ut med det här. Hoppas ni överlever och orkar godkänna mina ursäkter. ~Ellwina~_


	6. Halshugget spöke

**Halshugget spöke**

_Kapitel 6_

_Sommaren det år jag fyllde sju, hyrde mina föräldrar en stuga i Wiltshire. Det var på den tiden de fortfarande bodde ihop, innan de började bråka om småsaker och tillslut ignorerade varandra helt. Stugan som jag då tyckte var stor, var inte större än två rum och kök. Det lilla huset låg en bra bit från staden och en tät, hög häck skymde sikten av landskapet runt om. För att njuta av utsikten var man tvungen att gå en bit från huset och ner längs vägen ca 20 meter, vilket mina föräldrar passade på att göra så snart de fick chansen. Jag själv tröttnade inom någon minut så jag sprang ofta själv tillbaka till stugan för att gå på upptäcktsfärd. Inte för att det fanns mycket att se, trädgårdsplätten som hörde till huset var knappt större än att det fanns plats för några utomhusmöbler och ett äppelträd. Inomhus fanns däremot garderoben, ett rektangulärt, smalt rum man kunde gå in i. På sidornas väggar fanns fullt med krokar att hänga sina kläder och hyllor att lägga skor och andra tillhörigheter. Men det i sig var inte det intressanta med rummet, det var stegen längst in som stod lutad mot väggen. I taket över den fanns en lucka som ledde upp till vinden, och på vinden fanns fullt med kartonger fyllda med gammalt bråte och sopsäckar med tygbylten. I det sneda taket släppte ett litet fönster in dammigt ljus som lyste upp rummet. Det var där, på vinden, jag spenderade de regniga dagarna, utforskade innehållet i lådorna, drog fram tygstycken och byggde kojor eller låg på rygg och tittade upp på fönstret då regndropparna smattrade mot glasrutorna. _

Troligen var det ljudet av regnet mot fönstret och känslan av att ligga på det hårda trägolvet som fick mig att tänka på sommarhuset innan jag öppnade ögonen. Jag befann mig på golvet nedanför en säng där täcket hängde ner över kanten. Jag stönade när jag satte mig upp, bakhuvudet ömmade och kroppens stelhet gjorde att jag misstänkte att jag legat på golvet en längre tid. Jag blinkade några gånger för att få bort tröttheten ur ögonen innan jag tittade mig mer noga om i rummet. Ett stort fönster avslöjade att det var tidigt, kanske runt tre, fyra på morgonen. Det hade börjat ljusna något trotts de mörka moln som bredde ut sig över himlen och gav rummet en skum, grumlig kantrast. Förutom det som troligtvis varit min sägn innan jag ramlade ner på golvet, stod där fyra andra sängar. Någon snodde runt i sömnen och gjorde mig medveten om att jag inte var ensam i rummet.

Jag blinkade än en gång och rörde armarna för att mjuka upp lederna, innan jag reste mig. Min första impuls var att krypa ner i sängen och försöka få lite mer sömn, men tanken på att jag inte hade en aning om var jag befann mig gjorde att den idén bleknade ganska snart. Hela gårdagen kändes avlägsen, som en grynig massa där jag bara kunde urskilja bitar. Men det berodde troligen på mitt yrvakna tillstånd.

Jag kunde inte undanhålla en gäspning då jag drog på mig kläderna som låg vid sägnänden innan jag smög över golvet till trappen, förbi någon som låg med ansiktet bortvänt. Trappan var i sten och ledde ner till ett cirkulärt rum kantad av bokhyllor, djupröda soffor och en stor öppenspis som stod kall och mörk. Det enda ljus som fanns i rummet kom från fönstren som höga sträckte sig mot taket.

Ett baner hängde över den öppna spisen och jag kunde inte låta bli att gå närmare för att se den tydligare. Ett rytande lejon stod på bakbenen, med gyllene man och guldgul päls. Jag blinkade överraskat till, det hade precis sett ut som om lejonet rört på sig, som om han sträckt på nacken och piskat med svansen. Jag kvävde en fnissning, ljuset spelade mig ett spratt. Jag gick några steg närmare, ställde mig på tå och sträckte ut handen. Mina fingrar nådde bara upp att snudda vid guldfransarna som var fastsatta på banerets kant.

Ett starkt vitt ljussken lyste upp rummet och bullret som följde fick mig att vända uppmärksamheten mot fönstret för ett kort ögonblick.

När jag vred tillbaka huvudet stod jag och stirrade upp i ett par rödglödgade ögon. Jag flämtade till. Denna gång var jag säker att det inte bara var ljuset som kastade skuggor, lejonet hade definitivt flyttat på sig. Den stod nu och blottade tänderna någon decimeter ifrån min hand. Jag stod som paralyserad, jag kunde inte släppa de röda ögonen med blicken.

Ännu en blixt fick rummet och lejonet att bada i vitt sken. Men då rummet återvände till sin mörka skumma nyans fortsatte lejonets ansikte att lysa vitt och jag kunde svära på att ett människoansikte trädde fram i lejonets. Jag backade skräckslaget några steg bakåt. Mansansiktet fortsatte ut ur väggen, pärlvit, lätt genomskinlig och lämnade lejonet kvar i baneret.

…

Jag skrek, ett högt gällt skrik jag inte kan säga att jag är särskilt stolt över. Men då ett spöke träder ut ur väggen, studsar till och tappar över huvudet så det vilar med örat på axeln i samma stund som åskan mullrar i bakgrunden, kan jag faktiskt säga att jag är ursäktad. Jag stötte hårt emot soffan vilket fick mina knän att vika sig och jag lyckades göra en halv kullerbytta ner i den. Sekunden efteråt hördes flertalet fötter som sprang nerför trapporna och en efter en vällde yrvakna elever fram ur dörröppningarna.

"Vad är det som händer?" och "Vem skrek?" ljöd genom rummet och flera par ögon tittade ner på mig där jag låg, i en extremt obehaglig ställning, i soffan. Ärligt talat var de följande minuterna väldigt förvirrande då det visade sig att ingen ansåg det konstigt med en man som man såg rakt igenom och som guppade en halvmeter över golvet. När jag äntligen satt upp i en mer anständig ställning hörde jag irriterade suckar av folk som blivit väckta mitt i natten och tillsammans med spöket försvann ut ur rummet igen. Några av de som kommit ner stannade emellertid kvar för att ge mig lite klarhet i vad som just skett, vilket jag var mycket tacksam över.

De hade slagit sig ner vid mig i fåtöljer och soffor och alla tittade de på mig med en sorts öppen nyfikenhet. Jag kände igen flera av dem, Lavender och en av tvillingarna var där, jag är inte säker på vem, två av killarna jag åkt i droskan upp till slottet med och pojken med glasögon från tåget jag inte kunde minnas namnet på och så fanns där två till jag inte sett tidigare, en rödhårig gänglig kille med fullt av fräknar i ansiktet och en flicka som ivrigt lutade sig fram i fåtöljen och räckte fram sin hand mot mig.

"Hermione Granger" sade hon och skakade min hand. Hon hade varma bruna ögon och tjockt brunt hår.

"Alice Williams" Jag kände mig fortfarande ganska skakad över hela spök-incidenten men för att inte verka helt borta drog jag upp mungiporna i något jag hoppades likande ett leende.

"Är det sant att du är mugglare?" frågade en av killarna från droskan och såg förväntansfullt på mig. Men när jag tänkte svara honom avbröts jag av killen med rött hår.

"Öh, vilka är ni?" sade han med höjda ögonbryn och ett tonläge som avslöjade att han egentligen inte var speciellt intresserad av vilka de var utan snarare vad de gjorde där.

"Ron!" Hermione slog till honom på armen, varpå han han höjde ögonbrynen ännu ett snäpp högre och höjde händerna i försvar.

"Vad?"

"Vi är Jimmy Peaks och Nigel Wolpert som du väl borde känna till vid det här laget." sade Jimmy som var den större av de båda killarna. Då Ron fortfarande inte tagit ner ögonbrynen fortsatte han "Vi går tredje året."

"Ah, inte konstigt att jag inte bryr mig." sade Ron och nickade varefter Hermione suckade irriterat men tydligen bestämde sig för att ignorera honom.

"Så," sade Jimmy uppfodrande "är du mugglare?"

"Vad tusan är en mugglare?" Jag kunde inte låta bli att tycka att ordet mugglare på något vis lät nedlåtande och jag gillade inte att folk hela tiden kallade mig det.

Lavender gav ifrån sig ett förtjust skratt."Hon är det." fnittrade hon och klappade i händerna.

"En person utan magiska krafter." förklarade killen med glasögon. Jag kunde inte låta bli att fnysa.

"Säg inte att ni också påstår att ni kan trolla." Vid de orden slutade Lavender att klappa i händerna och alla stirrade förbluffat på mig.

"Men vad gör du här om du inte ens tror på magi?"

Jag ryckte lite tafatt på axlarna och förklarade hur jag hamnat på fel tåg och hur rektorn utan vidare skrivit in mig i skolan.

"Det här är ju helt sjukt" andades Ron när jag berättat färdigt. "Vad tusan tänker Dumbledore på?"

"Som om någon någonsin vet det." sade glasögon-killen som jag irriterande nog fortfarande inte mindes vad han hette.

"Men hon kom ju med tåget"sade Hermione sakligt. "och hon kan se slottet så mugglare kan hon inte vara."

"Ynk då?" föreslog Jimmy och kliade sig på hakan.

"Men det verkar konstigt om Dumbledore skulle skriva in henne i skolan då."

"Det är i och för sig sant, hon kanske bara utvecklade sin magiska förmåga sent."

"Kan ni sluta prata om mig som om jag inte sitter här och kan ni lägga av med det där magi-snacket." suckade jag irriterat. De andra stannade upp i sin diskussion och tittade åter på mig.

"Okej, som jag förstått det rätt så har du inte riktigt förstått hela situationen" sade Hermione och sträckte viktigt på sig. "och för att du ska tro oss om att vi inte bara pratar en massa strunt så får jag väl helt enkelt visa dig." fortsatte hon och ur fickan på sin luddiga morgonrock drog hon fram en lång smal stav som hon knackade med i luften några gånger innan hon viftade med den och fick bordet som stod mellan oss att försvinna.

… … … … …

_Äntligen tog jag mig i kragen och skrev klart detta kapitel. Har haft det halvfärdigt ända sedan jag lade ut förra kapitlet, men nu är det i varje fall klart och jag ska försöka se till att det inte dröjer allt för länge till nästa. ~Ellwina~_


End file.
